The Truth
by Akina Usagi
Summary: "N-Naru-nii lebih memilih Sasu-nii daripada diriku " Another Konoha's Academy side story. WARN: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**The Truth**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the story. Others? Not mine_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _probably shounen ai and yaoi. Another _Konoha's Academy _side story~_

_**Inspired from: **_Autumn Story written by orange_one

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke menepuk puncak kepala berambut pirang yang bersandar nyaman di sisi bahunya. Mata beriris oniksnya masih menatap titik-titik lampu dari bangunan di kota yang tidak pernah tidur.

Putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu mengangkat lengan yang tadi digerakkannya untuk menarik bahu pemuda lain yang sedang menikmati suasana malam di atap tempat tinggal yang sudah mereka tempati selama tiga tahun belakangan.

"Hmm?"

"Hn."

Uzumaki Naruto tersenyum tipis dan membiarkan pemuda di sampingnya merapatkan tubuh mereka. Tanpa ragu ia makin menyamankan posisi kepalanya di bahu sahabat dekatnya. Ia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk bermanja kepada orang yang memiliki hubungan paling dekat dengannya ini.

"Kau yakin tidak akan ada masalah di bawah?" bisik Naruto, tidak mau menghancurkan suasana tenang yang melingkupi mereka.

"Mungkin. Kurasa tidak akan ada masalah serius. Mereka bertiga mungkin hanya sedang memperebutkan remot televisi."

"Atau memperebutkan siapa yang akan bermain _game _lebih dulu."

Sasuke mendengus geli mendengar lanjutan kalimat tadi.

Tidak seperti biasanya, jadwal mereka hari ini berhasil diselesaikan di sebelum tengah malam. Itu artinya mereka punya waktu yang cukup untuk melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan hingga jam dua pagi, sebelum pergi tidur dan bersiap untuk jadwal besok yang dimulai pukul tujuh tepat.

"Menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit yang dihiasi bintang ke pemilik rambut pirang di sebelahnya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti, Teme," ucap Naruto cepat, mencegah balasan tidak berguna sampai ke telinganya.

Alasan dua anggota tertua Konoha's Academy ini menjauhi ketiga adik mereka adalah untuk membicarakan hal ini. Naruto sudah tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama untuk mendengar pendapat sekaligus keputusan satu-satunya orang yang lebih tua darinya di grup ini.

"Apa yang bisa kukatakan? Lakukan saja sesukamu."

Sang Uzumaki muda tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggembungkan pipi saat mendapatkan jawaban tidak memuaskan yang disertai nada dingin dari lawan bicaranya. Ia bisa menerima kalau orang lain memberikan jawaban serupa seperti tadi, tapi ia sama sekali tidak mau pemuda yang sedang menjadi sandarannya mengatakan hal serupa.

Ia sudah menunggu selama dua minggu, hingga saat ini, untuk mendapatkan jawaban pasti dari Sasuke. Ia sudah tidak punya banyak waktu, ia harus mendapatkan jawaban pemuda di sampingnya sesegera mungkin.

Saat ini juga.

"Kalau kau berkata seperti itu, maka aku akan memberitahumu kalau sebenarnya aku ingin mengundurkan diri dari grup. OUGH!"

Naruto mengusap kedua telapak tangannya yang tadi menopang tubuhnya yang oleng. Ia kembali ke posisi duduk setelah sebelumnya didorong oleh satu-satunya manusia yang tengah bersamanya.

Tega sekali Sasuke mendorong tubuhnya seperti itu?

"Apa maksud tindakanmu tadi itu, huh?" tanyanya tanpa sudi mengurangi tingkat kekesalan.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Dobe. Apa yang terjadi dengan kewarasanmu?" balas Sasuke yang tidak kalah kesal.

"Kau bilang 'lakukan sesukamu', jadi aku mengatakan apa yang ingin kulakukan!"

Sasuke menarik napas dalam, berusaha menurunkan tingkat emosinya yang makin meninggi. Ia tahu pertengkaran sama sekali tidak bisa dihindari di situasi seperti sekarang, tapi ia juga tahu kalau pertengkaran tidak akan membawa mereka ke akhir yang baik.

Naruto menggembungkan pipi dan memeluk kedua kakinya yang tertekuk di depan dada dan menundukkan kepala, menatap lantai yang benar-benar dingin.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan dalam keadaan seperti ini, Dobe. Aku benar-benar tidak... Aku..." Sasuke kembali menarik napas dalam.

"Kau pikir aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumam Naruto yang terdengar tidak terlalu jelas.

Sasuke menolehkan kepala dan menatap pemuda yang terlihat tidak jauh berbeda dengan seekor anak anjing di pinggir jalan—menyedihkan sekaligus menggemaskan.

"Aku tidak mau menghambat kalian. Aku tidak mau menjadi alasan Konoha's Academy terus-menerus diberitakan karena keabsenanku. Aku tidak mau melakukan semua ini lagi," papar Naruto yang kini sudah menempelkan dahinya di atas kedua lutut.

Mereka tahu hal semacam ini memang tidak pernah diharapkan siapapun. Tapi berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tidak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini akan terjadi, Naruto sebenarnya sudah mempersiapkan diri kalau-kalau ia harus menghadapi situasi seperti sekarang. Walaupun ternyata mentalnya tetap tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang terpampang tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Aku ingin kau tetap bersama kami, tapi aku akan jadi orang yang sangat egois jika aku terus menahanmu di tempat yang tidak membuatmu nyaman," Sasuke menatap lembut pemuda yang belum merubah posisinya.

Pemuda berambut _raven _itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk salah satu adiknya saat melihat tubuh sang Uzumaki bergetar dan suara isakan sampai ke telinganya.

_"Hush now,"_ bisiknya pelan sembari mengusap bahu pemuda yang kini ada di pelukannya.

Hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa melihat sisi tidak biasa dari _leader _muda ini. Naruto memang orang yang supel dan memiliki banyak teman, tapi sebenarnya ia tidak seterbuka itu pada orang lain. Tidak sedikit orang dekat yang mengenalnya mengatakan kalau ia memiliki _double personality _karena hal ini.

Di depan banyak orang Naruto adalah pemuda yang ramah, ceria dan terbuka. Ia sangat jarang terlihat sedih dan ia hampir tidak pernah membiarkan perasaan muram bercampur dengan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang penampil yang memiliki kewajiban untuk selalu bahagia.

Sebaliknya, di depan orang-orang terdekat, Naruto bisa berubah menjadi seorang pemuda pendiam dan tertutup. Naruto memang memiliki sifat seperti itu—sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sifat yang ia tunjukkan ketika ia sedang berperan sebagai _leader _Konoha's Academy.

Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh dan menghapus sisa air mata di wajahnya. Sudah cukup lama sejak ia menurunkan harga dirinya untuk bisa menangis di depan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tsunade-_san_ memberikan dua pilihan padaku; menghentikan aktifitas Konoha's Academy selama setengah tahun atau mengeluarkanku dari semua jadwal Konoha's Academy dalam jangka waktu yang sama."

Sasuke memicingkan mata, sama sekali tidak menyukai dua pilihan yang diberikan produser mereka. Apapun pilihan yang diambil Naruto, pada intinya pemuda itu harus tetap berhenti melakukan apa yang sangat disukainya.

"Bagaimana bisa dia berkata seperti itu?"

"_'Dia'_ yang kau maksud adalah orang yang sudah membuat kita ada di posisi puncak seperti sekarang, Teme. Sopanlah sedikit."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Naruto mendengus geli dan menggelengkan kepala mendengar celetukan orang yang sering menegur ketidak sopanannya saat memanggil produser mereka dengan panggilan '_baachan_'.

"Aku bisa mempercayakan Konoha's Academy padamu selama aku tidak ada kan?" Naruto menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Kau ingin aku menggantikanmu? Bukankah kau tidak pernah menyukai ide kalau aku menjadi _leader?"_

"Hanya selama aku tidak ada, Teme."

"Yang berarti setengah tahun, waktu yang cukup bagiku untuk menunjukkan kemampuan terbaikku sebagai seorang pemimpin."

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau bersedia menggantikanku selamanya—"

_"Stop it!"_

Naruto tersenyum getir dan kembali menunduk. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk melepaskan sepasang tangan yang menggenggam tangannya sendiri.

Semua tidak akan terjadi kalau saja Naruto tidak memaksakan diri di konser tur mereka di tahun ini. Keadaan tidak akan memburuk kalau saja ia mengikuti saran Kabuto dan dokter pribadi yang ditugaskan _management_ untuk grupnya. Keadaan tidak akan menjadi krusial jika ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti serangkaian jadwal padat Konoha's Academy.

Ia bisa menghindari keadaan tidak menyenangkan yang sedang dirasakannya kalau saja ia melakukan semua hal tadi, tapi ia yakin ia pasti akan menyesali keputusannya. Karena ia pasti akan melihat banyak Chrysanths yang kecewa karena tidak bisa melihatnya tampil bersama keempat rekannya yang lain.

"Jadi, pilihan mana yang kau ambil?"

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau mengetahui keputusan Naruto, tapi ia tahu cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan mendengarnya. Ia lebih memilih pemuda pirang itu mengatakan hal penting itu langsung padanya di suasana privat seperti sekarang.

"Aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu dulu sebelum memilih, Teme. Kau tidak pernah suka saat aku mengambil keputusan tanpa melibatkanmu."

Sang Uchiha muda tampak tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan sang Uzumaki.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Naruto mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan dahi yang berkerut. Di saat seperti ini bagiamana bisa Sasuke mengutarakan hal semacam itu?

Sasuke melepaskan salah satu genggaman tangannya, hanya untuk mengacak rambut pirang pemuda yang duduk di depannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu itu kan?" tanya Sasuke disertai tatapan teduh.

Naruto mengangguk, wajahnya masih menunjukkan kalau ia belum bisa mencerna kejadian yang tengah berlangsung.

Senyum di wajah pemuda berkulit putih makin tampak jelas saat melihat sahabat dekat sekaligus seseorang yang diam-diam sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama dua tahun belakangan itu menatapnya bingung.

Kini kedua tangan Sasuke tidak lagi menggenggam tangan kekasihnya, tapi memposisikannya di masing-masing bahu sang Uzumaki dan mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Ia menempelkan dahinya ke dahi si pemilik iris mata biru dan menatap mata yang selalu bisa membuatnya melayang dan tenggelam disaat yang bersamaan.

"Seperti yang sudah kukaatakan, aku ingin kau tetap bersama kami dan menahanmu di sini. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahanmu di tempat yang tidak membuatmu nyaman."

"Aku merasa nyaman berada di sini bersama kalian, Teme."

"Tapi kau merasa sudah membebani kami. Kalau kau merasa nyaman, harusnya kau juga bisa merasakan kalau tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang keberatan dengan hal itu."

"Walaupun seperti itu, tetap saja..." Naruto menarik napas panjang. "Bagaimana aku bisa menopang kalian saat aku tidak bisa menopang diriku sendiri? Aku tidak mungkin bersikap kuat saat semua orang bisa melihat keadaanku yang sebenarnya."

Sasuk menggenggam tangan Naruto yang mengusap salah satu lututnya, tempat dimana cidera yang diderita adik Namikaze Shion itu.

Inti dari hal yang sedang mereka adalah cidera yang diderita sang _lead dancer _yang makin memburuk sejak setahun belakangan. Pilihan yang diberikan Tsunade juga berkaitan dengan hal yang sama.

Kurang dari seminggu yang lalu Naruto sempat dilarikan ke rumah sakit setelah terjatuh saat melakukan _shooting pre-recording _penampilan Konoha's Academy di salah satu acara musik.

Kejadian itu tidak hanya membuat keempat anggota yang tersisa khawatir, tapi juga membuat para _fans _panik. Cidera memang bukan hal yang baru di kalangan grup _dance _seperti mereka, tapi saat itu adalah pertama kalinya ada salah satu anggota Konoha's Academy yang sampai dilarikan ke rumah sakit karenanya.

Dan saat Sasuke berpapasan dengan Tsunade di koridor rumah sakit, ia tahu hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya tidaklah baik.

"Di antara dua pilihan itu, mana yang sudah kau pertimbangkan?" tanya Sasuke pada pemuda yang sedang memejamkan mata.

"Yang kedua," jawab Naruto tenang. "Aku ingin kalian tetap melanjutkan semuanya dan menungguku, bukan ikut berhenti dan membuang waktu percuma karenaku."

Naruto bisa merasakan kalau Sasuke sedang mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku tidak yakin Neji, Gaara dan Kiba bisa menerima keputusanmu, Dobe."

"Hm," Naruto mengangguk. "Tugas pertamamu sebagai seorang _leader_ adalah memberikan pemahaman kepada mereka tentang keputusanku ini."

Uzumaki muda itu tahu keputusannya untuk meninggalkan Konoha's Academy pasti menimbulkan perdebatan di antara sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia bisa membayangkan penentangan yang akan ditunjukkan tiga pemuda yang sudah disebutkan. Ia juga bisa membayangkan bagaimana ketiga adiknya akan menuduhnya sebagai seseorang yang egois karena keputusan ini.

"Aku sudah cukup merasa bersalah dengan semua hal yang terjadi karena kecerobohanku, jadi aku meminta kalian untuk tidak menambah bebanku," bisik Naruto pelan.

Sasuke kembali meraih tubuh di depannya dan memeluknya erat. Ia menumpukan dagunya di bahu sang Uzumaki dengan nyaman, sementara kedua lengannya melingkar di tubuh berkulit kecoklatan itu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai waktu yang harus kulewati tanpamu. _Dorm _tidak akan ramai tanpa ocehanmu dan _shooting _tidak akan seru tanpa kekonyolanmu, Dobe."

"Apa aku sebegitu pentingnya untukmu, Teme?"

_"Don't ruin the mood, stupid."_

Naruto memperdengarkan tawa lepas pertamanya sejak dua jam ia berada di tempat ini bersama sang kekasih. Perlahan ia membalas pelukan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu.

_"I'll miss you too. All of you,"_ bisiknya sembari menutup mata dan menikmati ketenangan yang melingkupi keduanya.

**.**

**..**

**-0-0-0-**

**..**

**.**

"Tenanglah, Kiba," Naruto tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia menghela napas sejak menginjakkan kaki di _dorm_. Rencananya untuk menikmati mandi air hangat dan tidur sepertinya harus menunggu.

Pemuda yang dimaksud menatap _leader_-nya selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali memeluk sang _leader_ dengan erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekuk leher pemuda yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya.

Naruto kembali menghela napas dan menepuk-nepuk bahu adik bungsunya. Ia melemparkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya kepada dua adiknya yang sejak tadi masih duduk terpaku dengan pandangan mengarah lurus padanya, membuat pemuda tertua di ruangan itu merasa tidak nyaman.

"Beritahu aku kalau itu tidak benar, Naru-_nii_. Aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan kau mengatakan itu," bisik Kiba di pelukannya.

Naruto menarik napas panjang. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah pintu tepat saat telinganya menangkap ucapan _'Tadaima'_.

Sasuke menghentikan langkah saat ia menyadari keheningan yang melingkupi ruang tamu sekaligus ruang keluarga di _dorm_-nya. Mata beriris oniksnya menatap satu per satu sosok yang sudah lebih dulu ada di ruangan itu; Naruto yang sedang memeluk Kiba di lantai dekat meja, Gaara yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan laptop di pangkuannya, dan Neji yang duduk tepat di sebelah pemuda yang sebelumnya disebutkan.

Biasanya ia selalu disambut dengan teriakan dan panggilan 'sayang' ketika memasuki tempat tinggalnya ini, namun sepertinya hari ini keadaan sedikit berbeda.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

Kini semua mata mengarah kepada pemuda yang sedang memeluk pemilik rambut pirang.

"Huh?" Naruto menaikkan alis, sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud ucapan adiknya.

Kiba mengangkat kepalanya yang bersandar di bahu Naruto dan melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada pemuda yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu masuk.

"Ugh, K-Kiba... Kau bisa membunuhku," ucap Naruto saat merasakan pelukan di tubuhnya mengerat. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Teme? S-Selamatkan aku," lanjutnya sembari mengulurkan sebelah lengan ke arah pemuda yang dipanggilnya.

Sasuke mengerlingkan mata melihat akting dramatis pemuda yang beberapa bulan lebih muda darinya itu sebelum melangkah mendekat dan berusaha meraih uluran tangan yang masih mengarah padanya—sebelum digagalkan oleh anggota termuda.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan membiarkannya!" seru Kiba yang kini berdiri di depan Naruto sembari merentangkan tangan, memberikan gestur melindungi sosok di belakangnya.

"Ada yang bersedia memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di sini?" tanya Naruto yang kini mengerutkan dahi.

Neji dan Gaara terlihat saling berpandangan. Keduanya sedang menimang resiko yang akan mereka dapatkan jika mereka buka suara.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian menjalin hubungan di belakang kami? Aku tidak mau Naru-_nii _terkontaminasi oleh Sasu-_nii_~~" Kiba membalikkan tubuh dan kembali memeluk kakak pirangnya.

"OUGH! K-Kiba! S-Serius, k-kau bisa mem-bunuhku!"

Naruto berusaha keras melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut pemilik marga Inuzuka itu, dan ketika berhasil, tanpa ragu ia langsung berdiri di belakang Sasuke untuk meminta perlindungan.

"N-Naru-_nii _lebih memilih Sasu-_nii _daripada diriku~"

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang mengerutkan dahi. Teriakan dramatis Kiba yang disertai tindakannya berguling-guling di lantai sukses membuat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri.

Naruto menggenggam lengan Sasuke dengan erat. Ia tidak pernah mau berurusan dengan sifat manja yang dimiliki Kiba karena ia tidak pernah selamat jika sudah melibatkan diri.

"Kalian berdua," Sasuke mengarahkan jari telunjuk ke dua pemuda di sofa, "jelaskan."

Neji menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal dan mulai mencari akal bagaimana cara menjelaskan semua hal yang baru saja terjadi tanpa membuat kedua kakaknya naik darah.

Naruto masih berlindung di belakang Sasuke, terlebih saat Kiba melemparkan pandangan padanya selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali berguling di lantai. Pemuda yang dijadikan tameng itu sendiri kini melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dan menunggu ucapan apapun yang bisa menjelaskan semua hal yang menyambutnya malam ini.

"Neji-_nii _berkata kalau Naru-_nii_ akan menghentikan semua aktifitasnya di Konoha's Academy selama enam bulan," papar Kiba disela isakan dramatisnya.

Sasuke menolehkan kepala dan menatap pemuda pirang yang cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala dan mengibaskan kedua tangan di depan dada sebagai gestur kalau ia sama sekali tidak menyetujui ucapan si bungsu.

"Gaara-_nii _juga berkata kalau kalian adalah sepasang kekasih. Bagaimana bisa kalian memiliki hubungan seperti itu tanpa memberitahu kami?" lanjut Kiba yang langsung membuat dua pemuda yang dimaksud saling bertatapan dengan mata melebar.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada dua sosok yang sama sekali belum membuka mulut.

"Jelaskan. Sekarang."

Neji dan Gaara menelan ludah paksa. Uchiha Sasuke ditambah ketegasan dan ketegangan sama sekali bukan kombinasi yang menyenangkan.

"Uh, sebenarnya—"

"Darimana kalian mendapatkan kabar itu?" Sasuke langsung menyerang sang Hyuuga.

"Itu—"

"Ini."

Kali ini pandangan Sasuke dan Naruto mengarah kepada pemilik rambut merah yang sedang menunjuk laptop di pangkuannya.

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan alis, menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut atas semua keabsurban yang terjadi.

"Sebenarnya kami berdua sedang membicarakan salah satu _fanfic _yang ditulis Chrysanths, dimana Naruto memutuskan untuk rehat selama enam bulan untuk menjalani perawatan cideranya dan kalian berdua, yang notabene adalah sepasang kekasih, harus berpisah sementara waktu."

Penuturan Gaara berhasil membuat suasana kembali hening.

Benar-benar hening.

Sasuke bersyukur ia tidak menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaannya. Kalau hal itu sampai terjadi, ia yakin pemuda yang saat ini sedang ditahannya sudah menyerang habis-habisan dua pemuda yang masih duduk di sofa.

"KALIAN APA? JADI SEMUA HAL TIDAK MASUK AKAL INI TERJADI KARENA SEBUAH _FANFIC?"_

"Tenang, Dobe," Sasuke melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di bahu Naruto, berusaha menahan gerakan si pemuda pirang yang terarah ke pemilik iris mata lavender dan hijau yang berada beberapa langkah di hadapan mereka.

Sasuke melepaskan lingkaran lengannya saat ia yakin Naruto sudah tidak memiliki niat untuk membunuh siapapun. Ia menatap Neji yang masih menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dan Gaara yang sedang mematikan benda yang menjadi salah satu penyebab keributan terjadi. Ia lalu menatap Kiba yang sudah berhenti berguling dan duduk dengan tenang di lantai.

"Jadi sebenarnya Naru-_nii_ tidak akan meninggalkan kita?" tanya Kiba yang sepertinya sudah mendapatkan kewarasannya kembali.

"Kau pikir aku ini idiot atau apa, huh?" Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak mencekik anggota termuda itu.

"Kalian juga tidak menjalin hubungan apapun?"

Kiba memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat saat pandangan tajam dari sepasang mata beriris biru mengarah tepat padanya. Ia menundukkan kepala dan memilin ujung kemeja yang ia kenakan.

"Minggu lalu kalian menyerangku dengan _fanvid_, sekarang kalian menyerangku dengan _fanfic_. Minggu depan apa lagi yang akan kalian gunakan?"

"Kami tidak sengaja menemukannya, Naru," Gaara sedikit menggembungkan pipi, berusaha meredakan emosi _leader_-nya dengan bersikap manis.

"Kami sedang mampir ke salah satu _fancafe_ dan ada beberapa _fans _yang membagi _link_. Setelah kami buka, ternyata _link _itu berisi _fanfic _dengan kita berlima sebagai karakter utama dan kalian sebagai _main couple_," Neji berusaha menjelaskan.

"Kalau kalian tahu itu _fanfic_, kenapa Kiba bersikap seperti tadi? Jangan katakan kalau kau lebih mempercayai imajinasi _fans _daripada kakakmu sendiri, Inuzuka _boy,_" Naruto kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke pemuda yang duduk tenang di atas lantai.

"Mereka tidak memberitahuku!" seru Kiba sembari menunjuk dua orang yang sudah menyebabkan dirinya mendapat tatapan tajam dari kakak favoritnya.

"Kau tidak bertanya," Neji mengerlingkan mata.

"Dan kau langsung menerjang Naruto tanpa memberikan kami kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya," timpal Gaara, membuat Kiba menggembungkan pipi kesal karena lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa membalas ucapan kakak-kakaknya. Menjadi anggota termuda tidak selamanya menyenangkan.

Naruto menarik napas pajang, berusaha menenangkan diri dan memaklumi sikap tidak masuk akal ketiga adiknya. Kadang ia berpikir kalau ketiga pemuda itu memiliki kelainan jiwa karena mereka tidak pernah bisa berhenti membuatnya terkejut dengan hal-hal yang tidak pernah terlintas di imajinasi terliarnya sekalipun.

Hidup dengan empat orang yang memiliki karakter berbeda memang sulit, terlebih jika tiga diantaranya memiliki hobi yang tidak biasa; dua diantaranya hobi mencari tahu sesuatu yang tidak penting sekaligus membuat skandal dengan hal tadi, dan satu sisanya hobi memberikan respon berlebihan dari apa yang ditemukan dua orang sebelumnya.

Sepertinya _leader _muda itu benar-benar memiliki hidup yang berat.

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Woah, ternyata saya masih bisa membuat _oneshot _yang sekali tulis langsung selesai! #_amazed_ Ga ada yang perlu ditambah lagi. Yang merasa jadi _reader _baik, silakan _review~ _^^


End file.
